


The One Where Dan Kisses Phil During a Harry Styles' Concert

by lenadenck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenadenck/pseuds/lenadenck
Summary: Harry Styles said that, during that night, they could be whoever they really were. And Dan was really in love with Phil.





	The One Where Dan Kisses Phil During a Harry Styles' Concert

-Fuck, Phil. Can you be any slower!? - Dan screamed, right before they left their home to the concert. - We are literally going to arrive in the second song or something like that if you take any more time. Do you want to miss the first song? I don't.

Phil appeared in their living room, wearing a lovely green shirt with "Kiwi" wrote in large white letters. That was the first time they would watch Harry Styles live in concert and they couldn't be more excited about it. Both of them liked to pretend they didn't care about the existence of his debut album, but as soon as it came out the curiosity caught them and they sat in Phil's bed to listen to it. And they clearly fell in love with it. So much, Dan was actually weaking a pastel pink sweater just because it had a H.S printed in the back. 

-You look like a fangirl. - Dan said, laughing at how cute Phil looked in that shirt. It was almost a joke.

Dan was used to being a little negative about what Phil wore everyday because it would usually keep him from kissing the hell out of his best friend everytime he showed up wearing yellow. Phil looked great in yellow. Even that time people made him wear a yellow cheese costume, Dan would still probably point out how much that tone of yellow looked good with Phil's fair skin. 

The young guy loved his best friend since they moved together. Phil was a smart, funny, lovable, cheesy guy who would make Dan feel special and important everytime they woke up. Every morning that Phil waited for him to wake up just so they could have cereal together, he felt more at home. Every time Phil would make some stupid joke or complain about the ammount of times Dan said the word "fuck" in a regular basis, he felt loved and felt like someone actually cared his whle existence in this planet. Now, he lived to see the only love of his life singing tunes that always sounded like some Styles' song, because the older one was happier since Dan bought them two premium tickets to the next show Harry would do in London.

-And you, sir... - Phil started while putting on his own shoes, that were kind of shinny and adorable. - Look like me. 

Phil smiled at what he said, proud of Dan's reaction. They both loved to tease each other, as they had very different personalities that complimented each other as crazy. As much as Dan loved to make jokes about how Phil always looked, he knew he was always trying to put on something that would make him look just a little bit like him.

Why?

Well, Phil was the most beautiful guy he has ever seen and he always wished he was lucky enough to look just like him. When he was dressed all in black, as usual, he would always put on some bright blue socks or somethingthat reminded him of how in love he was.

-Are you ready, princess? - Dan said, ironically,what made Phil laugh hard and loud.

-Yes, yes I am. 

They left the house in a hurry while Dan made complains about the weather and hw late they were every second, making Phil just a little upset. Assoon as they got into the place where the show was about to happen, Dan smiled at how crowded the place was, not because he liked people, but becausehe liked how people appreciated the same songs as him and Phil. The concert haven't started yet and they still had a little bit of time to talk to the people that knew them. A gentle, short girl with a beautiful blue hair handed Phil a pride flag, similar to the one Harry took to the stage the last time he was in Brasil. He smiled and thanked her and, of course, let her take a picture with both of them raising the flag in a sign of respect and representation. Dan knew it was going to, as always, break the internet, but not as much as it would break the day he planned on telling Phil how much he loved him, and maybe asking him to be his boyfriend. 

They sat on the ground so Dan could make the flag into a jaket in Phil's back, what looked cute and got the attention of another group of fans that found them. Dan talked to more girls than Phil, but kind of made them talk to his friend too, because he started youtube with his help and now all of his content was made because of Phil. He owed him his whole career and seeing that a lot of fans wouldn't actually see how important they both were made Dan so sad he almost gave up of talking to the girls. 

The show started 15 minutes late, which was very weird, but still not crazy. They both got up even if Dan "had" to hold Phil's hand for it. Harry Styles was in the stage, holding a similar flag as the one Phil had in his back. He presented himself, but all Dan could see was the shine in Phil's eyes as he watched him talk, his mouth a little open while a smile almost appeared on his lips. 

The first song was Phil's favorite, Sweet Creature, and he hugged Dan as soon as it started playing. He screamed the same words he wanted to say to the one that held him, while Phil left some tears escaping from his beautiful blue eyes. Dan whispered some of the lyrics into his ears,hoping he would finally understand: "wherever I go, when I run out of road, you bring me home."

When the music stopped, they stopped holding each other but that didn't keep Dan from still looking at him, which Phil didn't actually realize. At that exact moment, Dan didn't even care if some fan was recording them instead of actually watching the show, because Dan was doing exactly the same.He was recording every feature, every small dot that made Phil's skin so beautiful and soft. He was trying to memorise how his lips were lined and how thin they were and how much Dan wanted to touch them. He was looking at his black, soft hair and how it just looked fantastic while almost touching the flag right in the back. He never wanted someone as much as he wanted Phil, because, even if they had already almost spent half of their lives together, Dan wouldn't mind at all to spend the rest of it together as well.

"Whoever you are. You are free to be whoever you are tonight, at this place!" Harry screamed, receiving a positive reaction from the most of the people, who raised their proud flags and screamed.

'Whoever I am, huh?'

He was Daniel Howell, a boy who survived depression and suicidal thoughts just because of a guy. Just because of Philip Lester. He was Daniel Howell and he was in love with Phil Lester. 

Dan turned around to watch Phil screaming, but soon he looked at him too. Dan smiled.

-Who are you, truly? - he screamed in Phil's ear. 

-I'm Phil, who are you?

-I'm in love with you.

Phil had a confused look on his face.

-Sorry? I didn't hear you.

-I'm in love with you. - Dan said, louder.

-Say it again?

-Oh, fuck, I can tell you later. - Dan said, as a final response, and held Phil's waist, while touching his lips with his own. Phil was kind of scared for a little bit of time, but held Dan's neck and smiled, as they kissed during Medicine, Dan's favorite song.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, THAT WAS A SHORT ONE.  
> I'm sorry, I just find this idea super adorable and wanted to write about it instead of writing about war or suicide or something.


End file.
